Voidsaw
Voidsaw also known as Mac '''to some, is the mysterious leader of the Faceless Agency who would seemingly dedicate all his life to destroying Thalmanton's criminal empire. To do this, he believes that absolutely nothing should be held back, and all casualties that occur are for the greater good of the entire galaxy. He and Sileth are the closest people in the entire galaxy to rivalling Thalmanton, having caused noticeable damages in the enemies crime network. It was stated by Vako Sabris that Voidsaw, known as Mac to him at the time, was apart of the Nortimuurian Slave Uprising and was one of the leaders alongside the man named Crow who was in fact Thalmanton. It is completely unknown as to the exact circumstances of why Voidsaw and Thalmanton worked together at this point in time, but all that is known is that Vako was betrayed by Mac and left for a torturous existence in the slave pens. It was also revealed that Voidsaw's father was indeed Eraserhead, but there is no further information regarding their true relationship with each other, except for the fact that they have worked together before. He serves as an overall main protagonist of the entire Star Wars Force Legacy saga, as well as a subsequent main antagonist due to his extremist behaviour. Personality and Traits Voidsaw would be an extremely intelligent man who seemingly showed almost no signs of emotion at any point in his life to those who knew him, having a calculated and calm approach to every situation no matter how dangerous they were. As well as this, he always seems detached from everything going on and being extremely quiet, speaking only when it is necessary to speak and due to his mysterious background it is completely unknown as to why this is. Abilities '''Master Marksman: '''Voidsaw displayed an extreme accuracy with blaster pistols and a very good knowledge on other firearms too during his fight with the Phantom Lords, shooting multiple Phantoms in the head with excellent precision. '''Master Combatant: '''Voidsaw was able to instantaneously break a Phantom Lord's leg with a mere strike, seeming extremely confident and proficient in doing so, despite not showing his skills more. It is believed Voidsaw is one of the greatest combatants in the entire galaxy and has studied all forms of combat ranging from the Phantom Lords forms, Deathchiefs forms and all kinds of melee weaponry techniques as well. '''Master Tactician: '''Being in control of the Faceless Agency, Voidsaw has an extreme degree of tactical genius as he was not only able to keep his extremely influential agency completely unknown, but also even a single rumor of its existence out of every persons knowledge. As well as this, he was able to ingeniously devise hundreds upon hundreds of plots that would change the course of galactic history, making him on par with Thalmanton's chess moving intellect. Character Statistics '''Intelligence: 7 Strength: 4 Speed: 3 Fighting Skills: 5 Force Proficiency: 0 Endurance: 5 Overall Legacy Power: 24